It is well known that flying toys such as rockets and planes can be launched using compressed air. It is also well known that the compressed air can be generated by a number of different methods including but not limited to a moveable piston; two sliding members that are used to create a reduced volume of air while increasing the air pressure; a bellows or squeeze bottle; and a cylinder of compressed air.
It is typical that the toy to be launched is attached to the compressed air generating means by either inserting into or sliding over a projection or launch tube from the air escape route. Most of these products require the user to compress the air at the time it is desired to project or launch the item. This is typically achieved by the action of squeezing or sliding components quickly. The resulting performance and the ability to make the projected or launched item go where desired is limited to the strength and abilities of the operator.
Most users of these products are children, many of whom will not have the dexterity or strength to operate the mechanism to its maximum capability. The present invention allows the user to first load energy into a secondary mechanism that retains the energy until it is desired to project or launch the toy item. As energy is inputted by pulling on one component of the mechanism at any speed, less dexterity and strength is required to fully implement or charge the mechanism. Once released, the stored energy is used to rapidly compress the air used to launch the toy item.